A leaf blower comprises a case, a high power motor mounted inside the case, and a centrifugal fan (also known as an impeller) driven by the motor. An inlet and an outlet are formed in the case. Air is drawn into the inlet and expelled from the outlet by the centrifugal fan. Traditional leaf blowers are heavy and large in size since the high power motor is heavy and large. The motor is hot during operation since it is a high power motor.
Hence, there is a desire for blower, such as a leaf blower, which incorporates a high power motor that has a lighter weight or a higher power density.